


Conjugal

by uhoh84



Category: A Simple Favor (2018)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Epilogue, F/F, at some point in the movie, it's canon because I declare it so, they banged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhoh84/pseuds/uhoh84
Summary: Emily got out after six years on a mix of overcrowding and good behavior.  Stephanie wasn't hard to find.





	Conjugal

You’d known she’d show up since you saw the headlines. Even so, you’re a little surprised when you walk in the door and are greeted by Brigitte and Serge on the stereo. You would’ve thought she’d have held off on the breaking and entering for at least a week, out of some small respect for her parole officer.

“Hey, brother fucker, how was work?”

Emily was sprawled on your couch in the cheapest outfit you’ve ever seen her wear, short of those prison uniforms at the trial. Somehow, she’s even more elegant than she was six years ago.

“Ok, he’s not here right now, but you’re gonna have to be careful when you say that. Miles actually knows what that means now.”

“Brother? You’ve been busier than I thought.”

You laugh shortly and ease yourself down next to her. In seconds she’s entered your space and a frosty martini is held in front of you.

“After school special?”

You chew on the lemon for a second before posing an easy question.

“So what is the new plan for Emily Nelson? Or is that still you?’

“Cleaning service magnate.”

You can’t not laugh. She fakes horror.

“I’ll have you know I am a pro at mopping floors. Also, my parole officer likes Emily Nelson. So there’s that.”

“Oh, so you do respect her,” you say, looking pointedly at your slightly battered door.  
“Baby”—God, have you missed the way she says that—“you know I have as much good behavior for everyone else as I do bad behavior for you.”

Her hand is under the hem of your skirt now, nails insistent towards her prize. But Emily has never been anything short of consensual.

“Is this okay, baby? I hear you’ve got a mans now.”

“That’s always been open,” Emily’s grin is immense, and you worry about it shrinking but you have to ask. “Are you…are you clean?”

“If I were going to murder you, I wouldn’t do it with herpes. I’m not going to give you a thing, I promise.”

You relax into the couch, and that dangerous hand slides further north. You shiver, she moans out an “oh, baby” and then your head is buried in her neck and you’re rocking until you finish.

Afterwards, in her arms, you ask her where she’s staying. It’s pretty much the only thing you about parole, at least until you can go on Google.

“Would you get mad if I said Diana?”

“I’m not even mad, I’m just imagining her face when you asked.”

“Yeah, well, you should have seen her when I said I couldn’t be around knives while on parole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like, at the end of the day, outside of the kiss and the magical way Blake Lively is capable of saying the word baby, the movie isn't even that gay. But I still can't stop thinking about it, so this exists.


End file.
